I'll Be
by Cateyes4
Summary: Letty and Dom...when the love begain..sorry i suck at summarys it's a song fic go with it


"I'll be" By Edwin McCain

Dom signed looking around the street at all the people, who were dancing. How have Vince talked him into going to Letty's Birthday party he did not know. He had just gotten out of Jail and all her really wanted to do was get drunk and get a girl in his bed. But instead he was at a block party that Mia have made up for Letty's 16th birthday party. It was a block party to end all block parties. Everyone from the races where that and a bunch of kids from Letty's school too.

Dom looked around, and saw something that he like... the sweetest piece of ass he seen in a long time he couldn't see her face just the back of her. She had on a pair of cargo pants that were hung low on her hips, so low that you could just see the top of her thong with a little Tank top that exposited the small of her back. Her hair was long and stop a little after her shoulders. She was talking to same guy and with the way her shoulders moved look like she was laughing. The V walked up to her and said something in her ear while pointing at Dom. She turned around and Dom almost fell over.... it was Letty! She ran over and hugged him almost jumping into his arms. He put his arms around her hugging her back. She was so soft...

She stepped back a little and Dom was sorry she did "Dom, you son of a bitch what are you doing here?"

Dome could almost not say nothing...she was breathtaking. "Came to wish you a happy birthday...looks like your all growing up Little Girl." He said taking one of her hands into his

"Yeah I haven't been that in a long time." She said not pulling away; She tipped her head to the side "what something to drink?"

"Sure" God she has the most beautiful eyes he thought....

"OK Follow me." She lead him into the house on the counter was a cooler with the drinks...she grabbed two and gave him one. Before they could say anything some guy got his drink all over Letty's top and Dom was sorry it wasn't it wasn't a light color..."Shit, that's great." she yelled, then looked at Dom "Dom think I can take one of you t shirts or something I can't walk around smelling like beer all night....

What Dom thought...Letty in his cloths. Then the idea of Letty changing or him taking her cloths off came to him...wait he thought what the hell am I thinking this is Letty!

"Dom...hello earth to Dom" Letty said in a sing song voice

"Huh, yeah sure...come with me." He said grabbing her hand and taken her upstairs. He walked into his room followed by her.

"Man it's crazy down there." She said once they were inside She went into the bathroom and changed into Dom's shirt.

"Yeah tell me about it." He agreed as she walked out "Show what you been up to?" He asked as she sat on the bed next to him

"Well." and so started a long talk about everything and anything that was going on, from how much Letty hated school to the races. It ended by both them falling asleep, Letty in Dom's arms. Before falling asleep looking down at Letty. God she is so beautiful, all Dom could think of was having Letty in his arms forever.

The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath   
Emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky  
Never revealing their depth  
Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above  
  
Letty wake up in bed alone. She got up and took a shower as the water washed over her she began to think about Dom, and Dom's hands on her body. Letty had loved Dom for so long...but how did he feel for her?

Letty got dressed and went to DT to work. She walked in and Dom came over.

"Hey, how you livin'? She asked.

"Hey, Can we go somewhere. I need to talk to you."

Oh oh Letty thought this could be bad..."Sure" She followed him out to his car. The drive was long and not much was said. That just made Letty worry more. Finally after what seemed like forever they pulled up to the beach.

She cracked a small smile "what we doing here?"

"I told you, come on follow me." Letty followed Dom out to a spot on the beach where no one else was. They sat on a rock.

"Yeah know Let, ever it seem like no matter how far back I think, you have always been there. Ever memory I have your apart of it in someway. Know what I mean?" he asked

"Yeah I do papi." Letty said with a weak smile.

"I remember when I graduated high school and everyone was so shock I had made it but you.... I still can remember how you use to help me get thought that fucking test and how... what I'm trying to say it that..." Dom's cell phone rang loudly breaking his thought. He picked it up "Yeah Hello..." It was Mia "Alright, Alright...we'll get home just stop bitching...yeah bye"

He put his phone away, Letty was already but and waiting for him to start walking...once again the ride was long and nothing was said...

Dinner was fast and slowly everyone went off and did there own thing. V went off to meet some chick and Mia had homework. Dom and Letty sat in the living room watching TV...Letty finally had it. She wanted to know what was going on with Dom. "Dom what's going on...I mean really you been acting so weird all day long. Are you mad at me or something?"

"No, god Letty the last think I am is mad at you."

"Then what's going on?"

"I think I falling in love with you."

Oh my God Letty thought before she could think of what she was doing she kissed him and he kissed her back. As the kissing became deeper Letty began to unbutton his shirt. He pulled away a bite "Are you sure he asked looking into her eyes....

"Positive I love and trust you." She said before starting to kiss him again, wrapping her legs around him. Dom picked her up and carried her to his room.

Chorus: I'll Be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll Be your love suicide  
I'll Be better when I'm older  
I'll Be the greatest fan of your life

Dom laid with Letty in bed. Loving the feel as their bare skin touch against each other. Letty had given Dom something that you can only give to one person. And more then anything Dom felt blessed. Letty had saved Dom life from the moment she entered into it. She had been the one to lie for him when he would race and didn't want his dad to get down on him. She had the one to help him after his mother died. And she had been the one to make him believe that even after he almost killed the driver of the car that had caused his father's death that he was a good person.

"Letty," he said softly against her skin.

"umm" she said halfway asleep.

"I wanted say thank you." He started. Letty just looked up at him not knowing what he was talking about "For saving my life. You're my angle, you're my reason for life and you're the love of my life. I don't know what I do if I ever lost you. You're my other half."

Rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed  
You're My Survival, You're My Living Proof  
My love is alive and not dead

"Dom you'll never going to lose me, because I will never let you, you all I every wanted and will ever want"

Dom look deep into Letty's eyes seeing a reflection of himself and everything he wanted within himself and as the person to spend the rest of him life with, the person he belong with.

He captivated Letty's lips in his own...knowing this is what he fought his way back for...the love of his life, His Letty

Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above  
  
Chorus  
  
I've dropped out, burned up, fought my way back from the dead  
Tuned in, turned on, remembered the things you said  
  
Chorus


End file.
